Enseñanza rusa
by PPBKAI
Summary: one shot, en una escuela rusa hay un lindo niño pelirrojo que por latoso se tiene que quedar castigado tiempo extra al cuidado del nuevo profesor de educacion fisica...¿eso es un castigo?YxB,yaoi, shota, explicito...


**ENSEÑANZA RUSA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: el de simpre...BB no es mio, bla bla bla, yakiris makiri...**

**PARA MIS HERMANAS**

**O RHIN SAN, KATJA, HIO IVANOV, SENSHI HISAKI Y HELEN KARLRAY**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**este fic forma parte de mi coleccion:**CRÓNICAS EN EL SUBTERRÁNEO

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-):-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-):-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-):-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-):-):-):-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

En una escuela primaria de Rusia, todos los niños de 5° grado salen corriendo de su salón puesto que la campana marca la hora de la salida. Con sus mochilas al hombro gritan y corren por el pasillo. Los salones se comienzan a quedar solos pero en ese grupo de 5ª se queda castigado el mas latoso: Yuriy Ivanov.

Yuriy es de esa clase de niños que es demasiado maduro para su edad, por eso es que es tan inquieto y en ocasiones le falta al respeto a sus profesores diciéndoles que no saben de lo que hablan y que por eso necesitan apoyarse de sus libros para maestros para dar la clase.

Los profesores sabían que tenía razón, pero debían de enseñarle que hay ciertos límites que no debía sobrepasar. Ese día como de costumbre, se había metido en líos con el gordo y calvo profesor de matemáticas por que este les estaba explicando mal como sacar el volumen de los cuerpos geométricos y el pelirrojo le dijo de la manera mas cortante que era un incompetente y que no estaba desquitando el sueldo que se le pagaba.

Como la falta había sido un tanto grave, se quedaría castigado durante toda la semana saliendo 2 horas después de su hora normal. El solo se encogió de hombros, para lo que le importaba el castigo. Se suponía que debía ser vigilado por el mismo profesor que lo había sancionado, pero coincidentemente esa semana el maestro había pedido permiso para salir temprano y no podría vigilar al diablillo pelirrojo.

Como no se les ocurría otra cosa mejor, pensaron en dejarlo a cargo del nuevo profesor de educación física, un atlético y atractivo joven que desde que llegó a la institución le robó el alma a todas las profesoras.

No era para menos, estamos hablando de un hombre joven, alto, atractivo, cabello lavanda y fuerte mirada que corría por el patio en ajustados pantalones de likra.

Desde el momento en que le presentaron a Yuriy le pareció un niño encantador, tan inteligente, dulce y hermoso que el tiempo pasó volando. Se conocieron un poco mas y quedaron como amigos para verse al día siguiente.

Durante la tarde Yuriy se recostó en su cama y recordó lo impresionado que lo había dejado ese nuevo maestro. De entrada lo intimidó con su mirada, eso era raro, el no se amedrentaba con nada, pero esos ojos eran diferentes a todos los demás, brillaban de una forma especial. Pero al comenzar a tratarlo le pareció que era un joven de lo mas simpático. Su humor era un poco negro, pero a final de cuentas, las bromas que el le gastaba a sus compañeros eran igual de negras, así que por eso surgió cierta afinidad.

Al día siguiente, el hermoso pequeño pelirrojo se levantó de excelente humor, sabía que se vería de nuevo con Bryan así que puso especial atención al arreglo de su cabello, no quería que lo viera con mala facha.

Las horas de clase se le hicieron eternas, pero a las 11:00, 2 horas antes de que el pudiera verse de nuevo con el platinado, escuchó un alboroto en el patio, eso solo podía significar que era la hora de educación física de los niños de 3°. Su asiento estaba un poco alejado de la ventana, pero estirando un poco el cuello lo vio pasar. Con una gorra y unas gafas de sol corría alrededor del patio siendo seguido por el grupo de pequeños que seguían su clase.

De inmediato el pequeño Yuriy pidió permiso para salir al baño, no se iba a esperar 2 horas mas pudiéndolo ir a ver en ese mismo momento. En cuando el permiso fue concedido, salió corriendo directo al patio donde se quedó un poco alejado para no interrumpir la clase. Pero era obvio que un niño tan hermoso como el no iba a pasar inadvertido, en cuanto Bryan giró su rostro lo vio ahí paradito con sus inmensos ojos azules mirándolo atentamente. No pudo resistir la tentación y una vez que les dejó una actividad a sus alumnos corrió hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo para saludarlo.

-¡Yuriy¿te saliste de tu clase?

-Si, quería saludarte

-Hay Yu, eres un caso serio- con cuidado le pasa el dedo índice por su mejilla recibiendo a cambio una enorme sonrisa

Después de platicar de nada por escasos momentos, Bryan pidió a Yuriy regresara a su salón por que le podrían regañar, además de que a la 1:00 tendrían 2 horas completas para platicar de lo que el quisiera.

Con esa promesa el pequeño regresó al salón pero sin prestar atención de nuevo, se la pasó con el cuellito estirado al borde de la tortícolis para estar admirando de lejos al profesor.

Se sentía extraño al estar mirando de esa forma al joven, le agradaba ver el movimiento se sus piernas mientras corría, sus firmes glúteos tan perfectamente bien formados. Era un trote ligero, con gracia, como si no pesara, en una de esas vio como le dirigía un saludo al haberlo descubierto mirándolo con tanta atención, esto lo hizo sonrojar sobremanera, tanto que el profesor en turno se dio cuenta:

-¡Ivanov, deje de ver a las niñas bonitas que lo hacen sonrojar y mejor concéntrese en la clase- todos los compañeros comenzaron a reír.

-Si profesor- quería que la silla se lo tragara. El no estaba viendo a ningunas niñas bonitas, si no a un atractivo profesor de educación física que parecía estar hecho de acero.

Por fin después de un largo suplicio la campana sonó. De un salto Yuriy ya estaba con su mochila en el patio viendo como el profesor Bryan despedía a sus alumnos y se quedaba solo con el. Después de ayudarlo a guardar las pelotas y redes en la bodega, se fueron a sentar a una apartada banca, donde el ruido era ya algo lejano. De nuevo comenzaron a platicar pero esta vez se miraban a fijamente a los ojos, como tratando de conocerse un poco mas.

BRYAN'S POV

Los ojos de este niño son excepcionales, tan grandes y azules... todo el es muy bonito; tiene lindos ojos, linda nariz y unos preciosos labios... ¡aaagh, es un niño! No te has dado cuenta que ya estas muy grandecito? No importa, me gusta mirarlo. Esta semana se me pasará rápido a su lado, además, mañana me toca clase con su grupo.

FIN BRYAN'S POV

YURIY'S POV

Esa mirada profunda, ese color lavanda, todo el es tan diferente a todas las demás personas que he conocido, además de eso, es tan agradable. Pero por que me gusta estarlo mirando, yo soy un niño y debo fijarme en la niñas y no en maestros que son mucho mayores que yo y que además ¡son hombres! De todos modos, me gusta pasar el tiempo con el, después de todo el castigo no es nada desagradable estando a su lado

FIN YURIY'S POV

Por un momento, sin darse cuenta, dejaron de charlar solo para quedarse mirando. De nuevo Bryan le comenzó a acariciar la mejilla, de vez en cuando recorriendo su caricia hacia el cuello del niño. Yuriy no pudo evitar sonrojarse enormemente, le agradaba ese contacto. No supo en que momento puso la mano que tenía libre sobre su pierna, esto sorprendió un poco al profesor, pero le agradó que el pequeño no lo rechazara.

Para Yuriy todo esto era nuevo y excitante, en ese momento su cuerpo esta caliente y esto era notado por Bry que se regocijaba sintiendo como el era el primero que le arrancaba esas sensaciones el pequeño.

La mano que tenía sobre su muslo quemaba de lo caliente, y quemó mas cuando la comenzó a subir un poco. Yuriy no decía nada, solo seguía al profesor invitándolo a continuar. Justo cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, se escucharon los pasos huecos del director que se venía acercando.

Rápidamente Bryan soltó al pequeño y Yu se arrimó un poquito para poner distancia con el maestro. El director se acercó a saludarlos y a decirle a Yu que ya era hora de que se fuera a su casa, fue en ese momento que notaron que las 2 horas ya habían pasado. Bryan le pidió permiso al director para que le permitiera acompañar al pequeño a su casa puesto que a esa hora ya no hay niños en la calle y el rumbo esta muy solo además de que como vivía cerca no se tardaría en regresar.

El permiso le fue concedido así que él cargó la mochila del pelirrojo y salieron de la escuela. En el camino no hablaron, Bryan solo tomó por el hombro a Yu y con el pulgar le iba haciando pequeñas cosquillas en la nuca que le erizaban todo el cuello.

Cuando llegaron hasta la casa de la familia Ivanov lo acompañó hasta el portón interior

-Entra Yu, tu mamá te debe estar esperando

-No, mis papás trabajan todo el día, llegan hasta las 6

-¿entonces te quedas solito?

-Si, pero se me cuidar solo

-De eso no tengo duda. Bueno, me despido

Se inclinó un poco puesto que pensaba besarle la mejilla, pero cuando ya estuvo a la altura vio que el niño tenía sus ojitos cerrados como esperando a que le besara en los labios. Dudó un momento, pero solo de recordar el susurro que le regaló al momento en que le tocó la rodilla y los espasmos de su cuerpo cuando le acarició el cuello durante el camino lo hicieron desear robarle una nueva sensación al menor, así que le dio un beso sencillo, nada profundo por que no quería asustarlo, pero su duradero.

Para que los resultados fueran mejores le tomó por su pequeña cintura. Yuriy se sorprendió, nunca le habían dado un beso en los labios así que no supo como reaccionar solo trataba de corresponder de la mejor manera la caricia aunque tenía miedo que no fuera del agrado del profesor.

Al romper el beso lo miró con una carita de interrogación que le causó mucha gracia a Bryan que le adivinó los pensamientos

-Eso fue genial pequeño, me gustó mucho- esto iluminó el rostro del peque- prepárate por que mañana me toca clase con tu grupo y si crees que voy a tener consideraciones contigo por que eres lindo y besas bien esas muy equivocado, nos vemos- se retiró del lugar dejando mas que sonrojado a su alumno.

Al siguiente día Yuriy preparó su uniforme de deportes con especial cuidado e hizo lo que nunca en su vida: se echó crema en las piernas para que Bryan no lo viera todo cenizo a la hora en que los pidiera quedarse en short.

El día era especialmente feliz por que la clase le tocaba a la última hora, así que tendría 4 horas para pasarla con el. A las 11 en punto llegó el profesor al saló para pedirles que se prepararan por que saldrían a hacer gimnasia. Mientras los niños se preparaban, el se sentó en el escritorio viendo con atención como Yuriy se quitaba su pantaloncito y se dejaba solo con el holgado short dejando de fuera sus pálidas pero lindas piernas.

El pelirrojo notó la atención que le estaba prestando el sempai así que con movimientos calmados y sensuales fue removiendo sus pantaloncillos para que el mayor se deleitara con esto, obvio, "el nunca se dio cuenta de los efectos que causaba".

Cuando ya tuvo a todo el grupo en el patio los puso a correr para que fueran calentando un poco, después de un ratito llamó a Yu para que le ayudara a sacar los colchones de la bodega. Cuando ya lo tenía en el lugar le dio un beso sorpresivo en los labios que hizo sobresaltar al pelirrojo.

-Hola, no te había podido saludar correctamente

-N-no te preocupes

-Ayúdame con esto- le señaló el extremo de una larga colchoneta enrollada para que le ayudara a cargarla.

El pequeño estaba apenado por el beso, pero le había gustado que de nuevo el mayor le hubiera buscado sus labios.

Después de que ya dejaron todo listo para la clase iniciaron con sencillas rutinas de rodadas que no representaban problema alguno. Yuriy se esmeraba en que todo le saliera perfecto para que Bryan viera lo bueno que era. Luego de eso les puso algo de mayor dificultad: el salto de tigre.

Les puso obstáculos para que fueran practicando y conforme lo lograban, les aumentaba la altura. Poco a poco empezó la competencia de "a ver quien salta mas alto". Con orgullo Bryan veía como su consentido saltaba ganándoles a varios niños hasta que solo quedaron 2:el y el nuevo niño de intercambio Rei Kon.

Ivanov sabía que competir contra ese niño no sería nada fácil por que no solo tenía apariencia de gato, si no que también se movía como tal. Era el salto final, quien lo lograra ganaría un punto extra. Todos estaban atentos, el obstáculo era muy grande.

El primero en pasar fue Rei quien solo le bastó tomar un poco mas de impulso para saltar con enorme gracia y caer sin dificultad alguna, todos aplaudieron y Bryan le felicitó por hacerlo tan bien, esto no le hizo gracia a Yu que con coraje pensó en derrotar al que se había ganado la admiración del grupo y del sempai.

Tomó impulso y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Cuando saltó pensó en hacerlo igual que Rei, con un giro en el aire para caer de pie. Con algo de temor logró girarse en el aire y cuando estaba tan feliz por que no había logrado no notó que ya estaba cerca del piso y cayó aparatosamente lastimándose la pierna.

Asustado Bryan lo levantó en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería mientras que les dejó otra actividad a los niños. Para colmo de males no había nadie en la enfermería así que dejó al niño en la camilla mientras que el buscaba algo con que curarlo.

Afortunadamente en el botiquín encontró ungüento para la inflamación, regresó con el medicamento y le preguntó al pequeño donde se había lastimado. En ese momento a Yuriy se le vino a la mente el día anterior cuando Bryan le tomó la perna y pensó que ese sería yb excelente momento para repetirlo.

-El muslo, me duele el muslo.

Bry estaba muy preocupado por su alumno así que comenzó a frotar la pequeña pierna con el ungüento dando un reconfortante masaje. Pero el tener de nuevo el contacto con la suave piel de Yu lo hizo olvidar lo que estaba curando y comenzó a acariciarlo con toda la palma de la mano.

Yu había logrado su cometido, tenía la mano del sempai justo donde la quería así que "descuidadamente" separó un poco sus piernas para darle un poco mas de espacio a Bry.

El platinado sin notarlo ya estaba muy cerca de la entrepierna de Yu hasta que un ligero quejido proveniente de este lo despertó.

-Disculpa, es que no se hasta dónde estas lastimado- se sentía apenado

-Mas arriba. Respondió con voz trémula a pesar de lo pequeño. Esto no fue pasado por alto por el profesor.

-¿mas arriba?- recorre un poco mas su mano- ¿aquí?

-No, un poco mas.- el calor lo invade y su inexperta entrepierna se comienza a levantar.

-Ese jueguito ya tiene enloquecido a Bryan que decide acabarlo de una vez besando de verdad a Yuriy y tocándole su miembro sobre la ropa.

De nuevo una ola de sensaciones desconocidas invaden el cuerpo del menor que solo se deja llevar por lo que su mayor diga.

Bryan se sabe el dueño de la situación asi que entromete su mano por el resorte de la ropa para poder tocarle directamente. Al momento de llegar a su objetivo se sorprende de ver que el miembro le cabe perfectamente en su mano. Lo toma con fuerza y lo empieza a presionar al tiempo que ahoga los gemidos del pequeño con sus besos. Cuando siente que ya esta cerca del climax lo abraza con mas fuerza y tambien jala mas fuerte de su miembro.

Con enorme placer siente su mano siendo mojada por la primera eyaculación de Yuriy mientras que este trata de sobreponerse del shock de lo que sintió.

Un nuevo abrazo los une, desgraciadamente ha pasado algo de tiempo y deben regresar con el grupo. Luego de un beso tratan de bajar el calor de sus mejillas y se preparan para salir, afortunadamente solo tuvieron que esperar 20 eternos minutos para que llegara la hora de la salida.

-Yuriy- pronunció el sempai al conducir al taheño a una banca del ahora solitario patio.- lo qued paso hace rato... de nuevo se ruboriza

-¿qué fue lo de hace rato?

-Fue un momento privado ¿te gustó?

-Si mucho. Me gusta que me toques

-¿quieres repertirlo de nuevo?

-Si, pero en otro lugar, sin prisas- se pone mas rojo que un tomate- el sábado mis papás no estarán en casa, si gustas podemos hacerlo ahí.

-¿hablas en serio?- no puede creer que un niño le este diciendo esa clase de cosasw- ¿sabes lo uqe puede pasar?

-Si, y es lo que quiero- sus ojos brillan de forma increíble- quiero que me hagas el amor, que me toques sin ropa.

Esa respuesta tan directa logra que Bryan se ruborice como nunca en su vida. No es la primera vez que recibe una oferta de estas, pero sin duda eta es la mas valiosa de todas ellas. Le responde con un sencillo y tembloroso " deseo que llegue el sabado" mientras que se queda fascinado con la belleza del rostro de Yuriy qu aun no pierde ese brillo especial en los ojos.

Dos tortuosos días pasan para que llegue el esperado sabado en los cuales, tratan de esconderse lo mas que pueden para que la gente no pueda ver el rubor de sus mejillas cuando se miran, ni las discretas caricias en las manos que es lo único que se pueden tocar.

El sábado en la mañana, Bryan se prepara para la visita de su vida: se super baña, se pone la ropa interior que compro para ese dia y medio frasco de colonia.

Sale con tiempo de se casa, Yu lo citó a las 11 así que conduce con calma. Por fin llega a la conocida casa de la familia Ivanov y con nerviosisno toca el timbre.

Espera unos minutos hasta que por fin abre el hermoso niño pelirrojo. Está vestido con un hermoso y cómodo pans blanco y unos tenis, pero al mirar sus ojos azules se topa con que miran de forma diferente.

Las pupilas estan dilatadas, el resto enrojecido, entrecerrados, y no solo eso, sino que su cabello está despainado y no esta bien plantado en el piso, todo esto se ve muy raro.

-Yu ¿qué tienes?

-Nada... pasa

En cuanto entra a la casa y cierra la puerta tras de si el pequeño niño se le avienta al cuello y le da un tremendo beso en los labios, obviamente es correspondido, pero después de un par de segundos Bryan lo separa.

-¿ESTAS BORRACHO?

-No, estoy bien, anda vamos a la habitación. Le jala de la mano pero este se resiste

-NO YURIY ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS TOMADO?- se preocupa por ello. Lo carga, lo pega asu pecho y se sienta en la sala- vamos presioso dímelo

-no me hagas caso, vamos arriba

-no iremos a ningun lado, cuéntame

-lo que pasa es que tenía miedo

-¿miedo de que?

-Es que dicen que duele mucho- Bry solo lo jala un poc mas hacia el

-Nunca te haré nada que te lastime- siente horrible de saber que le tenía miedo

Definitivamente la idea de hacerlo ocn el había quedado en el olvido, lo sostuvo en sus brazos un rato mas, solo besándolo y repitiéndole 1000 veces que nadie debía lastimarlo y que no le haría nada que noquisiera. Cuando el efecto del alcohol estaba pasando Yuriy se comenzó a dormir así que cargado lo llevó a su habitación.

Llegaron a una pequeña recamara llena de juguetes en la paeredes, lo colocó en el colchón y él se sentó a un lado para vigilar su sueño. Pero toda esta escena paternal fue borrada cuando Yu se comenszó a bajar el cierre de su chamarrita dejando expuesto todo su torso . Bryan no pudo evitar mira con lujuria toda esa impoluta piel.

-Besame Bryan, por favor bésame

Por mas que trataba de contenes sus instintos ese par de ojos azules lo tentaban a continuar. Poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios hasta que inició un candente beso que le robaba el aliento. El sabor era único, a inocencia envinada con brandy.

Yuriy le jalaba del cuello hasta que Bryan mejoró su posición y se recostó sobre el recorriéndole con sus enormes manos su ardiente pecho que subía y bajaba con la agitada respiración. Ante las súplicas del menos Bryan se depojó de la ropa que le cubría el torso. Yuriy estaba impactado, nunca había visto un cuerpo tan grande y perfecto en su vida.

La pasión se estaba dando rienda suelta pero de alguna extraña manera Yu había quedado encima de Bryan empezando a descnder por el pecho haciendo que la blanca piel se erizara en sus inexpertos besos. Era como si ese niño hubiera nacido sabiendo como hacer el amor. A pesar de que sus roces eran temerosos, lograba intensas sensaciones que Bryan nunca pensó que fueran posibles.

Cuando llegó hasta el punto donde comienza el pantalón levantó su vista mirando mirando con agrado que tenía a Bryan extasiado, con una sonrisa que este le dirigió entendió que era señal para que continuara así que con sus pequeños besos temblorosos inició la tortuosa tarea de desbrocharle primero el cinturón para continuar con el broche del pantalón.

Se asustó al quedar d frente al voluptuoso miembro pero el calor de su cuerpo le marcaba lo que debía hacer: tomó la ropa por la parte de la cadera y la deslizó hacia abajo siendo muy ayudado por la cooperación de Bry. Ahora si no daba crédito a lo que veía, el miembro estaba de verdad levantado y se veía impresionante y brillante, en ese momento solo pensó en tomarlo y conducirlo directo asus labios.

Bryan estaba enloquecido, su sexo estaba siendo engullido por un pequeña pero profunda garganta que parecia que estaba para hacer sexo oral. Esa calidez, la humedad y las pequeñas mordidas eran una droga natural para su cuerpo.

Ese niño si que aprendía rápido por que le estaba arrancando inmensos suspiros y gemidos a su maestro. Bryan se aferraba a las sábanas y aventaba su cadera hacia enfrente hasta que todo el calor se le acumuló entre las piernas y se derramó en la pequeña boquita que dejó derramar unas gotas por las comisuras por que era demasiado para el.

Por un momento se quedaron a descansar escuchando sus agitadas respiraciones . Yu tenía su cabecita recostada en el marcado vientre de su sempai sientiendose feliz con las caricias que le regalaba en su cabello.

Luego de un rato Bryan comenzó a reir puesto que se dio cuenta de qu el estaba desnudo y el niño aún consevaba algo de ropa. Una malévola mirada se marcó en su rostro asi qe se giró un poco para dejar al taheño sobre el colchón sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos le metio la mano en el pantalón para llegar fácilmente al enduracido miembro.

Cuando le dio el primer jaloncito, Yuriy brincó al mismo tiempo que lanzó un ligero quejido, sus mejillas se sonrojaron enormemente pero con su delicada sonrisa invitaba a Bryan a continuar.

Para que la situaion fuera mas confortable, el platinado le quitó lo que de quedaba de ropa para después atacarlo con besos por todo su cuerpo. Sin duda una de las partes mas deleitantes fue cuando llegó a los muslos interiores. Eran tan tersos que sentía que los podía raspar con el simple roce de sus labios.

Ahora le tocaba a el darle placeral pequeño con su boca a su miembro, era pequeño sin duda, pero considerando la edad de Yu estaba muy bien formado. Decidió primero lamerlo por todas partes y ya que lo había logrado endurecer mas, lo metió a su boca. De inmediato lo controló con su lengua como si estuviera chupando un enorme caramelo.

Yuriy temblaba y jalaba a Bry de su cabeza, le encantaba sentir su respiración estre suspiernas. Se sentia un poco mareado tanto por el vino como por lo que estaba vivindo . pronto sus gemidos fueron totalmente descontrolados y una lectrizante sensación le recorrió la columna vertebral hasta que se derramó de verdad por primera vez en su vida.

En esta ocacion Bryan no le dio tregua a que se repusiera e inmediatamente después de que terminó de saborear el virginal semen, de dispuso a lamerle su hermosa entrada.

De nuevo sensaciones desconocidas le hacían gemir de felicidad, nunca pensó que el sentir una lengua en un lugar tan recóndito fuera de esa manera. Bryan sabía lo que estaba logrando asi que puso un dedo, pero sin meterlo, solo le acariciaba haciendo un poco de presion, pero después se fue abriendo paso causandole un poco de incomodidad al taheño.

Luego un segundo invasor entró, pero Yu no cambiaba su mueca de felicidad, así que¿por qué no introducir un tercer dedo? Esa diminuta entrada si que estaba dilatada, se hecho, ya no se veía tan pequeña, ahora casi se abría cmo la de un adulto.

-Yu, si en algun momento deseas que me detenga solo dímelo, no hay problema

-Esta bien, sigue

Con esta aceptación el platinado colocó la punta de su sexo en la entrada y con toda la suavidad que le era posible fue entrando. Yuriy se veía adorable con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pero no hacía el menor intento de detener a su mayor.

Era cierto lo que sabía, eso dolía y mucho, pero era un dolor muy extraño, no deseaba frenarlo, al contrario queía sentir mucho mas. Pronto encontró que se sentía mejor si se relajaba y movía sus caderas al mismo tiempo.

Bryan tambien parecía que tenía su primera vez por que en momentos no sabía que hacer: Yu parecía aguantar perfectamente lo que le hacía, y aunque su cuerpo quería ser mas salvje sabía que no debía por que lo estaba haciendo con un niño y no deseaba lastimarlo seriamente.

Sus embestidas si se fueron haciendo mas fuertes, pero en cuanto sentía que estaba llegando demasiado adentro se detenía, no quería ir a la carcel por dejar en cama a un menor.

Esa sutileza le daba un nuevo giro a su relacion. Su unión estaba a punto de terminar, la ansiedad ya era imposible de soportar asi que acompañado por un fuerte grito terminaron por consumar su entrega. La cama se llenó de semen y sudor, pero era agradable permanecer ahí, todavía eran uno, pero no deseaban terminar con eso...

Durante el resto de la tarde lo volvieron a hacer 2 veces mas. Yuriy había perdido el miedo al dolor y Bryan había entendido que no es necesario ser un salvaje para tener placer.

Después del agotador día, se quedaron profundamente dormidos por largo tiempo, nunca habían descansado así en su vida, pero su despertat no fue tan agradable:

-¡Yu, mi cielo, ya llegamos!- se oía la voz de la madre del pelirrojo en la planta baja

-¡MIS PAPAS!- gritó Yuriy desesperado- ¿QUE VAMOS A HACER?

-¿dónde esta tu pijama?

-En ese cajón- en medio segundo Bry ya la tenía en la mano

PONTELA RAPIDO, TAPATE Y FINGE QUE TIENES FIEBRE- los pasos de los padres subiendo por las escaleras le añadía tensión al momento.

Nunca en su vida Bryan se había vestido tan rápido y justo en el momento en que estaba echando una cobija encima a la colcha de Yu para tapar las manchas de semen se abre la puerta entrando los padres del pequeño que miran mas que extrañados al desconocido

-¿y usted quien es?- pregunta muy serio el padre

-ah papá, el es mi profesor de educación física. Yo estaba juganmdo en el patio cuando lo vi pasar y lo saludé, pero el se dio cuenta de ue tenía fiebre y se quedó a cuidarme

-muchas gracias profesor

-no hay de que, fue un placer

-sí tienes fiebre mi vida- dice la señora sentada a un lado de su hijo poniéndole una mano en la frente- tienes la piel ardiendo

-pero me siento MUY BIEN, no te reocupes mami.

Esta vez la libraron, pero para la otra va a tener mas cuidado de no quedarse dormidos por que creo yo que sí habrá muchas otras ¿verdad?

FIN

jajaja, eso si es que te agarren las prisas, pero pues vale la pena, por un bebe como yu lo que sea no es suficiente. aunque mi favorito es kai, yuriy es el que mas me gusta como chibi, ahora si me desquite.

AVISO A TODOS LOS QUE VIVAN EN MEXICO D.F

debido a que varios de nosotros ya nos conocemos desde hace un buen de tiempo, quiero invitarlos a que nos conozcamos en la proxima TNT que sera los dias 28 29 30 de abril y 1 de mayo, para mas informacion entren a www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn en la parte de chit chat, ahi hay un post para todos los que esten interesados.

en la pasada mole de marzo, me pude conocer con Katja (monada de niña, preciosa) y fue una experiencia increible, asi que su a alguien mas le interesa esto, ntren a esta pagina, ok?

nos vemos luego, se cuidan y ojala me pieden dejar un comentario


End file.
